


Longing For It All

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: MCU Oneshots [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Implied cartinelli, Pre-Season/Series 02, because there was NOT enough of this in S2, but definitely friendship, but it's all okay, could be more, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter comes home to find the door open and Angie not around so goes to find her. Cartinelli fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing For It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beautiful ship and it's even endorsed by Hayley Atwell (who acted Peggy) so WHY IS IT NOT CANON?!?
> 
> This is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy this almost angst/definite fluff.

Peggy always seemed to come home late, even when she had told Angie she would try to make it for dinner. It seemed that those nights she came home especially late, as if fate were doing it to spite her. She wished that one morning she could promise Angie that she would be home in time for tea. But however hard she tried to get out of the office on time, there was always another pressing matter, a case that required her attention.

This particular night had seen Peggy convince a suspect to lead her to another suspect who then had to be tracked down and chased across half the city before she managed to get out. She was involved, they had told her. She had to stay.

The door was ajar when she got back to Stark’s manor where she and Angie were staying and swung slightly in the biting wind that blew that night. Angie knew she had a key so usually locked up if Peggy was not back before ten, which tonight she wasn’t. “Angie,” she called as she pushed open the door. There was no reply. Perhaps she had gone out? But a glance at the coat hooks showed Angie’s coat and scarf still hanging there. “Angie?” she called again, less certain this time. “Angie, are you home?” Surely Angie wouldn’t have gone to bed without locking the door. Peggy hurried up to Angie’s bedroom, hastily knocking before shoving the door open. A glance at the bed showed it made and unslept in. “Where are you, Angie?” she murmured to herself, taking a moment to think. She remembered that Angie had told her about the stream that flowed behind the house, and how she went there to think.

Peggy made her way downstairs with slightly less urgency than before, feeling in her gut that she was right about where Angie had gone. As she went out, she grabbed Angie’s coat, knowing that she would be freezing if she had been outside any length of time. From below the coat hooks she took the emergency torch. Using it to guide her steps over the lawn, she made her way towards the stream, praying that she was right about Angie’s location. As she got close enough to hear it burbling, she saw the silhouette of her friend standing in her pyjamas and slippers, looking down at the flowing water and muttering something. As she listened closer, she heard familiar lines and recognised her words as lines from audition parts that Angie had not got. “Angie,” she murmured gently, “I brought your coat.” Seeing that her friend was not responding, she draped the coat around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug for extra warmth and comfort.

“Angie, you’re freezing. Please come inside.” Angie did not reply but continued her mashed up monologue.

“We’re going inside now. Come on.” she started to guide Angie back towards the house, receiving no resistance from her as she did so.

When they got back inside, Peggy took a moment to close the door, hang up Angie’s coat and take off and hang up her own before guiding Angie up the stairs to her bedroom, using her torch rather than the light switches just because it was easier right now. “Careful there, Ang. There we go.”

Peggy left Angie at the door to the room and pulled aside the covers before perching Angie on the edge of the bed. “Slippers off, Angie. That’s really good. Now let’s lie you down and tuck you in-”

“Wait.” Angie grabbed Peggy’s hand.

“What is it, Ang?”

“Will you…?” she bit her lip nervously.

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

She looked slightly embarrassed. “It’s not for… I mean to say-”

“You don’t have to justify it. I’ll stay for you, Ang. Now wriggle over.”

Angie smiled and shuffled over to give Peggy some room. Peggy turned off the torch then lay down next to Angie and pulled the covers over them both. They spent a few moments wriggling into a comfortable position with Peggy’s arm around Angie’s shoulder and Angie with her arm across Peggy’s torso.

“English?” whispered Angie.

“Yes, Angie?” she whispered back.

“Thank you.”

“For you, Angie, I don’t mind.”

Angie smiled into the darkness at that and gave Peggy a small squeeze.

“I mean it, you know.” This was quieter even than the last one.

“I know,” murmured Peggy and together they drifted off to dreams of warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the fluff. So cute!  
> What did you think? Please kudos/comments: your thoughts are valuable :)


End file.
